sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rynorak46
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tom Rynorak.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 16:59, 13 October 2010 hey wanna get one of your characters recognized head here http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Pink-peril/Contest Could you please submit a character for my Mobious Arts show?If yes,thanks. Of course you can add Tom. From Muppet171. How weird,i've been a fan of Sonic since I was 7 as well,talk about ironic. From Muppet171. lol, yeah, you're right... K.K. See I only need two more characters for my Mobious Arts show,so could you add 2 more characters,or just 1,either way,thanks,you rock out loud.Leave a message on my Talk Page with your answer,by the way,they can be over 4 and under 18 years old,and,they have to be students,I know i'm asking for a lot,but in the end,it's an awesome deal. From Muppet171. Hey,remember my Mobious Arts contest,I enjoyed your submissions so much,I would love for you to submit a couple characters for my Camp Dream Movie,it's gonna be huge.If you need some info,check the contest page for it.Thanks again. From Speed. I need someone to play Sander,how about Tony.It has to be a guy. From Speed. I'll try and make Tony's character have a bad yet good attitude. From Speed. I decided to make Tony a guy version of Tess,I'll make it work. From Speed. Could one of my newest characters be in Team Davrit?You can write the story on how my character joined,perferbally on Tom's page. From Speed. After a lot of thinking and consideration,i've picked the character of mine to join Team Davrit.My choice is Lauren the Bat.For info,check her page.And if you don't think Lauren is a good choice,then you can go with my second choice:Blake the Hedgehog.For info,check his page. From Speed. I just made a new team,Team Night,you can submit a character if you want. From Speed. I'm making a new Sonic Heroes game,and I need 3 members of your Team Davrit to be Team Davrit in my game. From Speed. I have 1 more character for submission for your team,Dani the Bat,she uses a specially modified voice recorder as a weapon,and,she's a Pokemon Trainer. From Speed. What exactly is Tom's weapon?Cause I noticed you added Armed with Rare Weapons to his page. From Speed. Yeah,I did.Your welcome. From Speed. 'A bit of an update' I know I haven't been doing anything for a while, but I will make more contributes to the website. Now I said before on Lizzies page about my keyboard: when I want to type something it does this: w=rwe, d=fsd, x=xcv, 3=234, five opens up a help page, I have to paste my t's which is also capslock, so it roughly takes me 20 minutes to make a proper paragraph just like this one! When I can get a new keyboard I will be back properly (still feel free to ask me anything.) Also, I'm working on some sprite comic with my chars in it. If you would like any of your chars to be featured in the comic, let me know, & I'll submit the strips with your chars in. 'Rynorak46 20:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ' Dani and the Team A problem,see according to my Dani's Quest page,and,Pink-Peril's Talk Page under the section:the story,Dani goes on a lot of adventures,that means the team would come too,check Pink-Peril's Talk Page for Dani's adventures.Plus,if you like the idea,leave a message telling me what team members should join her on each adventure.For example,for her adventure with Professor Layton,Lizzie,Chomoro,and,Chiruru comes along. Just a thought. Muppet171 21:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dani and the Team Agreement Ok,since your not too fond of ICarly,I can make that adventure without the team. Muppet171 19:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Team Davrit's Roles in Dani's Adventures Hey,I finished choosing whose with Dani in her adventures,here's what I got,now keep in mind:each adventure takes place 1 year after the last. Characters for the Pokemon Adventure: Tom,Lizzie,Chromoro and Chiruru. Characters for Digimon Adventure: Tom,Chromoro,Chiruru,and,Jez. Characters for Monster High Adventure: Tom and Jez. Characters for Ghost Whisperer: Tom,Tina,and,Jez. Characters for Professor Layton Adventure: Lizzie,Chromoro,and,Chiruru. Characters for Hannah Montana Adventure: Chromoro,and,Chiruru. Characters for Happy Hustle High Adventure: Lizzie and Tina. Characters for the Mew Mew Power Adventure: Lizzie and Tina. Character for Shake It Up Adventure: Lizzie. Now,for the Pokemon of the team members who are with Dani on her Pokemon Adventure. for Tom: Cubchoo,Togekiss,Seviper,Pichu,Rapidash,and,Vullaby. Lizzie's Pokemon: Oshawott,Roserade,Numel,Flaaffy,Gastly,and,Skitty, Chromoro's Pokemon: Pansage,Vulpix,Plusle,Espeon,Riolu,and,Vanillite. Chiruru's Pokemon: Panpour,Umbreon,Happiny,Minun,Teddiursa,and,Gloom. I'm not sure how,where,or when Tom,Lizzie,Chromoro,and,Chiruru will show up,but i'm thinking. Muppet171 21:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok I Guess Go ahead with the Pokemon you chose for Tom,besides,it wouldn't be a bad idea to have one of the new Pokemon from the new Unova region in his Pokemon team.Here's a Link to help you decide. Muppet171 21:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Just curious,but do you know Happy Hustle High? Muppet171 01:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It's ok,I chose for you,Link hey tom,um i read your comic strip:Team Davrit...it's funny can i be in it it's a picture on my profile page...to see what i loook like...thanxsRed the hedgehog 11:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Muppet171 12:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's great to see you on again,have you heard of the Cheetah Girls Movies,well I need a character to play Chanel,Aqua,Jackal:the villian,and,Franco:Galleria's dad.But it is great to see you again. 11:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry The message titled Hey,was mine,I forgot to log in.Plus,I just saw your 2 new comics,fantastic,stunning,i'm overly anxious to see more. Muppet171 11:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Movie and Story Sorry,but they won't work for this movie,but for the Panther Girls 2:Amigas Panthers,Chiruru can play Marisol,and Chromoro can either play Angel or Joaquin,you decide, Also,go ahead and add Dani to your story,but make sure she has these 6 Pokemon with her: Mew,Togepi,Jirachi,Shaymin,either Deerling or Zorua,you decide,and,Pikachu. Muppet171 11:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, we know it wasn't from you =) The person who actually renamed your pages has been banned The wiki's been getting vandalised lately so alot of the pages have been getting messed up Pink-peril 09:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Total Sonic Question. You want a character in my show? Muppet171 14:22, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The blocks have been taken down =) We had put up protection because of all the vandalism that had happened, I think it's calmed down for now though. If you find any of yours that you still can't edit then just let me know again, I think i've sorted them all out though =3 Pink-peril 16:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Borrow Pic Could I borrow this guy, I sorta need him for a fan series, I'll use all his real information. I just need permission, if I can that would be great I got all of his real information from the wiki page, I wrote it down. Let me know on my talk page, thanks bye. Sincserly, Roo Droken/Roohihi234.